


Fireworks

by Thatonekpopfan736



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Reader is a teenger, Reader is pregnant asf, everybody is a teenager except Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonekpopfan736/pseuds/Thatonekpopfan736





	

[Fireworks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JAnv-m0W2E)

 

_I know we're only fifteen_

_But you mean the world to me_

_And I am ready for tonight_

_Here we are all alone_

_And I'm sliding off your clothes_

_I hope tonight is the night_

 

 

 

I been getting these huge cravings, nausea, and I started throwing up.

Wait am i pregnant?!?!?

~timeskip to the doctor~

 

You sat in the waiting room holding onto Ciel's and Star's hand

"What if i am pregnant? What if my parents don't accept the baby. WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!?!?!"

You said worried

"Ciel you cheer her up" Star said

"Whatever..." He replied

 Then you saw Hanji.

"Y/N L/N?" she said 

 

 

 

_Where we finally get this right_

_I kiss your lips,_

_you hold your breath_

_And I can taste your innocence_

_I hope your mom's not coming home_

_Cause we're both dead if she ever knows_

 

 

 

"Thats me!" You said.

"I havent seen you in a whi-- erm. Onto the results." Hanji said

"Your pregnant"

Star, Annie, Alois, Sebastian and Ciel nearly shat bricks.

"P-Pregnant? Im gonna be a mother?" You said

"This is more surprising then when my sis-- ow" Star got hit in the back of the head by Ciel.

"Thank you" Annie said clearly annoyed

 

 

 

_I know we're only fifteen_

_But you mean the world to me_

_And I am ready for tonight_

 

 

 

~timeskip~

_"I can't believe it. Im pregnant! how am i gonna tell mom and dad?"_

You thought.You walked into you house seeing your mom cooking dinner and your dad on the couch.

"Mom. Dad."

You said nervously.

"What is it?" They said.

 

 

 

 

_I know we're only fifteen_

_But I'd give you everything_

_And these fireworks_

 

 

 

"I need to tell you something." You said.

 

 

 

 

 

_Will ignite_

_I throw you on your bed_

_And I can feel your every breath_

 

 

 

"You can tell us anything" Mom said

 

 

 

 

_Upon my neck cause you're so loud_

_And I can finally be proud_

_To be your first and your last  
_

 

 

 

"I-I am pregnant." You said. _  
_

 

 

 

_Close your eyes and don't look back_

_Just say that you love me so_

_Cause it's all I really need to know_

 

 

 

"Who is the father?" They said.

 

 

 

_I know we're only fifteen_

_But you mean the world to me_

_And I am ready for tonight_

_I know we're only fifteen_

 

 

 

 

"Ciel..." You said hoping they won't beat the crap out of him

 

 

 

 

_But I'd give you everything_

_And these fireworks_

_Will ignite_

 

 

 

"Well I can buy the baby stuff to prepare" Mom said.

"I thought you guys would find Ciel and kill him" You said.

"We're not in the mood to go to jail" They said.

 

 

 

_I've been waiting my whole life for this_

_Here I thought we were only kids but we're growing up so fast_

_I've been waiting my whole life for this_

_Just one chance to never look back and give it all away_

_For you_

 

 

 

_~A few months later~_

 

 

 

_I was only fifteen_

_Thought I knew everything_

_Got my whole life to get this right_

_I know we're only fifteen_

_But you mean the world to me_

 

 

 

"PUSH Y/N" The doctor said

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" You screamed in pain.

"The head is out.

Push more" The doctor said

 

 

 

_And I am ready for tonight_

_I know we're only fifteen_

_But I'd give you everything_

 

 

 

A few minutes later the baby was out.

The baby was cleaned and then was put into a blanket and handed it to you.

 It had Ciel's navy blue hair color and your e/c eyes

 Star, Annie, Alois, and Sebastian decided to barge in to see the baby.

"Hey guys." You said handing the baby to Ciel and watched as he walked towards them.

"It looks fucking adorable!" Star said

"I'm gonna teach this baby to say Ole!!" Alois said

"It seems adorable..." Sebastian said.

Then you looked at Annie. "It looks ok..." Annie said

"Well i guess we're a family now.

We just need to get married." You said watching Your friends taking pictures of the baby.

 

 

 

_And these fireworks_

_And these fireworks_

_Will ignite_


End file.
